


straight to the chest like a thunderclap

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, Kyle Dubas/William Nylander - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Sex, Team Feels, mentions of the loser forfeits verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Auston's wanted Tyson since they ran into each other in Toronto before the season started but it takes until the Arizona game, with a new coach, a new outlook, a new lease, when he finally acts.
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Auston Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	straight to the chest like a thunderclap

**Author's Note:**

> so this started as angst during the losing streak and then the Arizona game and Auston just looked so ecstatic on the bench that I had to make it a full fic. It's way longer than I intended it to be but I hope you enjoy the team feelings that happened.
> 
> shoutout to the tl for being so encouraging of this fic, especially Kit, Brooks and Hannah. Also enormous thanks to E for help with the smut. 
> 
> unbeta'd because it's getting posted at 1 am in California

When Auston gets back to the locker room, late, very late, the loss hangs heavy in his bones. He’s not expecting anyone to be waiting for him. After all, Willy had refused a check up the night before after the Bruins had taken their turn with him and Kyle had immediately pulled him away after the shower. He and Willy take care of each other, it seems this was the year they get picked after losses and there has been a lot of them recently. 

He got slapped in the Penguins locker room for not being properly enthusiastic about giving pleasure to the team that crushed them without some of their best players. It was easier, even a few days ago, getting on his knees for the Blackhawks, for Toews, listening to the commands of a captain who’s actually won. But he and Willy have been trading off duties since the season started and he doesn’t remember Mitch having to go to the other team’s locker room so much last year. 

He knew the moment the Penguins had scored less than a minute into the second period that he was going to head to the visiting locker room, a path familiar even though it’s only been 23 games and he wants to scream, wants to break his stick the way JT does when the game mercifully ends. 

The team tries to talk him out of it, Mo and Kappy both offer to go in his stead, even Mitch had tried to offer, but Malkin had told JT during the last faceoff that they wanted him. Everyone wants him. Or Willy. The rookie protection’s gone, Willy absence is no longer a factor. He knows the league does this, the players on a hot streak get worked over. That’s why Mitch and Mo had gone last year, everyone had thought JT would go but JT had gotten taken when he was the Islanders and he’s old news to most of the league at this point. The one time he and Willy had gotten a reprieve this season is when they in fact lost to the Islanders and unlike the year before the Islanders wanted their former captain and not Mitch, as JT’s new dream liney. It’s why Dallas’s wonder sophomores of Heiskanen and Hintz are the talk of the league, everyone wants to ruin them, especially with the other rumours coming out of those that go to the Dallas locker room after a Stars win. 

Auston’s got a shiny new contract, Auston’s got a letter, Auston fucked up this summer and he hears about when he’s on knees sometimes. Auston’s got something he’s trying to build here, with a guy who’s getting trade calls, with a guy their coach is trying to ruin. Everything good never stays. 

Apparently that’s the lesson of this season. That it’s not easy, that people’s hearts are collateral in pursuit of the ultimate trophy. Because he looks at the way Kyle and Willy are acting, Willy’s quiet murmur about that fact that Kyle hasn’t gone past kissing in a week, about the anger in Kyle’s eyes, the way the two of them are breaking. And he doesn’t even have anyone at home. He’s just going to go back to his empty apartment and wake up tomorrow with everything aching.

The Penguins hadn’t done anything he’d needed to safeword for but they’d been rough with him and he’s definitely bruised. 

He opens the locker room door, sighing as the bright lights blind his eyes. There’s footsteps, the light shutting off and he blinks, scrubbing his face. 

Auston doesn’t know what he was expecting but he certainly wasn’t expecting Tyson to be standing there. 

“Tys, what?” he asks, walking over to his locker and dropping the sweats that Malkin had leant him, his underarmor too ruined to walk back in, they’d made him come in his compression shorts after he’d gotten the goal scorers off with his mouth. 

“Willy left,” Tyson explains, frowning as he notices the Penguins locker on the pants that Auston tosses in the trash.

“So, I can take care of myself, I’ve done it before,” Auston murmurs, bitter as he remembers the loss against the Lightning, coming back after nearly 3 hours of being on his knees and getting fucked to find everyone gone. At least Willy had left him clothes and a couple of Swedish chocolate bars from his secret stash that Kyle keeps in his office. 

Tyson swallows heavily, “you shouldn’t have to. No one should. Had I known that - “ he trails off, fingers curling into a fist.

Auston laughs, darkness leaking in, “yeah, we’re different from the Avs, sorry.”

Auston knows Tyson wants out, knows that this isn’t good for either of them and he doesn’t understand why Tyson is here. 

Tyson rolls his eyes, “you know, I went through an awful losing streak with the Avs a few years ago and it didn’t get this bad until the end.” 

“Yeah, well, this is Toronto. It’s the Atlas of the hockey world,” Auston murmurs, looking down as Tyson looks at him.

“Did you just make a Greek Mythology reference Matts?”

“Hey, I’ve got depths,” Auston protests and Tyson isn’t hiding his smile as he looks at him. 

“Come on, I’m going to help you clean up and then take you home,” Tyson says, stepping closer to him and Auston is aware of the bruises and bite marks, both fading and new, dotting his skin. 

It’s not a place he ever pictured himself before, he knew he’d be going to locker rooms, he’s too good not to be but twice in less than a week is pretty uncommon, even for teams on losing streaks. To be taken enough times that the marks from the last time hadn’t even healed.

He sighs, letting Tyson help him into the shower. The Penguins didn’t hurt him but he’s sore and close to limping and leaning against Tyson is nice. 

Tyson seems to be looking him over, cataloging the mess of bruises on Auston’s skin, the dark marks around his thighs and his hips and his neck. 

“You ok?” he asks softly and Auston doesn’t know how to answer that question. Every time Willy has asked him that he’d half lied and said that he will be but Tyson makes him want to be honest. Tyson who’s been hanging out with him outside of the rink, Tyson who drags him over to play with his dogs, Tyson who is searching for the best ice cream place and only doing so when Auston can go with him. And those moments, well, they all felt like dates. It’s been years since Auston let anyone get this close to him. 

Tyson frowns at him, pausing so he can look directly into Auston’s eyes. 

“Auston,” he murmurs, voice sounding raw in a way that makes Auston wish he could take on the whole world.

“No,” Auston whispers, looking at the ground as he says it, voice shaking. 

“Come on, let’s get you showered,” Tyson says, hands light on Auston’s skin, right over the bruises, some from hockey but most not. 

Auston has seen what happens after games between people who’ve claimed each, the crowding, the kisses, and the touching. He and Tyson aren’t there yet, something just simmering between them but left unspoken. The season’s already nearly ruined and Auston can’t let his heart rest in the hands of someone who will leave the moment anyone gives him an out. He can’t pull Tyson closer, let him stand as the water washes away the marks that it can. 

So he stops leaning, limps over to the farthest shower and turns the water to scalding. Auston runs his hands over his body, carefully checking himself even as Tyson watches, eyes heavy. 

Auston can’t. Won’t glance over at the defenseman, curious if the look is concern or desire.

What he wants though is meaningless, especially considering neither of them are getting what they need on the ice. 

He sucks a breath, fingers wrapped around his body, controtured so he can make sure that there’s no permanent damage.

He hears footsteps and lets his eyes slip shut as Tyson comes to a stop beside him.

“Please let me do that,” Tyson requests, head tilted so they’re gazing into each other’s eyes. This isn’t how he wanted to first feel Tyson’s hands him, this isn’t how Auston wanted to first know the way Tyson’s gaze seems to devour him. 

They deserve better.

But what they deserve is out of their hands, has been all season.

And all Auston wants to do is sleep. To curl up in bed and forget that even though he doesn’t have the C, he still has the city on his shoulders. 

He nods, eyes focused on Tyson’s face and then swinging to the wall. Tyson’s hands are gentle but Auston still shivers, the feeling making him bite back a groan. He shuts his eyes again, waiting for the time it takes for Tyson to finish, it feels like several minutes even though it’s probably just seconds. 

“Done,” Tyson says quietly, voice sounding impossibly close. 

Auston nods, “can you get me a towel Bears?” 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be waiting in the locker room,” Tyson whispers, hand still resting on Auston’s waist, finger lightly stroking the few patches of skin there. 

“Thanks,” Auston murmurs, voice come out less controlled than he means it to. He’s seconds away from doing something stupid, like tugging Tyson closer, like asking for what he wants. He’s never been good at that away from the ice and even that ability has started getting lost somewhere. 

Tyson steps away and Auston digs his teeth into his lip to prevent the whimper he feels surging in his mouth at the loss. Leaning against the wall, he lets the water pound on his skin, the pressure perfect and letting him get lost in thinking about nothing. He hears Tyson’s footsteps for a moment before the other man turns away. 

He waits for another minute, his hands slowly uncurling from the fists he’d somehow formed. When he steps back into the locker room, towel wrapped around his waist, Tyson is smiling at his phone, texting someone.

“That’s a look I haven’t seen in awhile,” Auston comments, a small grin tugging his lips up as he looks at Tyson.

Tyson laughs lightly, “Landy was sending me pictures of his daughter, he’s such a good dad.” 

Auston turns away, trying to hide the way he feels something shatter every time Tyson talks about the Avs with that sort of fondness, something the Leafs, something he, hasn’t earned yet. 

He gets dressed, the soft chatter of Tyson telling a story of pre-marriage Gabe being bamboozled by small children at a Avs charity event washing over him.

“Ready to go?” Tyson says, clearly paying attention and Auston nods. They head quietly, Auston flicking off the lights. 

They talk about anything about hockey on the way back to Auston’s, mostly dogs. Auston fully takes advantage of all the red lights to show Tyson pictures of Nala and be the one to make smile. 

Tyson pulls the car into the garage, tugs Auston into a quick hug and murmurs quietly, “I texted Freddie, he should be waiting for you in yours. I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

Auston pulls back, just a little, eyes flicking for a second to Tyson’s lips, heart trying to run towards the other man as he says, “Thanks bud.” 

“Anytime,” Tyson murmurs, hand squeezing Auston’s shoulder as Auston opens the door. He glances back over his shoulder as he enters the elevator bank, sees Tyson sitting in the car, the phone light bright and he savors the sight before heading upstairs. Freddie’s sitting on the couch, ipad on his lap, watching something as Auston opens the door.

“You alright man?” Freddie asks, Auston can feel his eyes on him as he heads to the fridge and drowns a gatorade.

“Just a hard few weeks,” Auston mutters, pressing the cold bottle to his hip where a Penguin had left a particularly vicious bruise. 

Freddie nods, “hopefully it’s enough to get him fired.”

“I hope so, we all know Kyle’s on board,” Auston laughs, “you alright if I head to bed?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably head back to mine when I finish this chapter,” Freddie says, “night Matty.” 

“Night Fredex.”  
Auston heads to bed, yawning as he goes through his night routine. He checks his phone, sees a few texts from the team, mostly checking in. He sends a few emojis to the groupchat, responds to Mitchy’s snap with a photo of him flexing in the mirror shirtless so they keep their streak, sends a heart in thanks to Tyson and falls asleep almost the moment as his head hits the pillow. 

When they get the news in the afternoon, Auston home at his parents’ house, that Babcock has been fired, the first thought he has is “finally.” 

The third is about Mitch and how glad he is that Babcock isn’t going to continue to ruin the team.

The fourth thought is about Tyson. About Tyson getting a second chance to love Toronto. About Tyson finally getting a goal. About Tyson, maybe, hopefully staying. Now, it’s an actual possibility. Now, there’s a chance. And Auston feels his heart trying to nudge his feet out the door, back to the hotel, to follow the path to Tyson’s room and knock on the door and tell him.

Tell him what?

That Auston loves him. 

No.

That’s not it. Auston’s not in love with Tyson, yet anyway. But he’s getting there.

His head eventually forces his heart to back down with the promise of doing something if Tyson gets a goal. 

He goes out to find Bren, sitting by the pool and talks about college, about her excitement to play golf, about her friends.

His phone keeps buzzing in his pocket, everyone on the team probably freaking out with joy. 

Bren raises an eyebrow as he glances down, smile spreading unbidden, a text from Tyson appearing on his phone.

From Tys *bear emoji*:  
LFG GO LEAFS GO 

“Just the team screaming with happiness over Babcock finally being gone,” Auston says. He can’t lie to his sister, she knows when he does, so he just omits that it’s specifically Tyson. That Tyson texted him alone. 

Bren turns to fully look at him, her sunglasses falling so he can see the look of disbelief in her face, “bro, I may be younger than you but that was the same exact look you last wore when Matt or Jordyn texted, who are they?”

“It’s no one,” Auston grumbles, “leave it.” 

He sighs, tired and worn down, his heart hurts nearly as much as his body does, adding in a whisper, “please.” 

Bren nods, “come on, pool time.” 

Auston laughs, tossing his sunglasses on the lounger and tugging off his shirt, his phone on the table, following his sister into the pool.

It’s about 40 minutes before his phone starts ringing and he hauls himself out of the pool. Most people know he’s with family and that time is special and respected mostly. But then again, this isn’t most times. They just got their asshole of a coach successfully fired.

It’s a call from JT and he hits accept, wrapping a towel around himself and holding the phone to his ear.

“Hi Matts, I know you’re with your fam but I’d really appreciate it if you made it to team dinner tonight,” JT says.

Auston nods, “yeah cap, I’ll be there.” 

“See you then, just wanted to make sure to get you there,” JT explains. 

When Auston gets to the hotel a few hours later, he heads straight to one of the rooms the team rents out to be a game room/meal room. He’s met with cheers, bottles of liquor from every mini fridge in their rooms, spread out across the table and he grabs a vodka. 

“We toasting boys?” Auston jokes, almost not surprised when he sees Kyle sitting on one of the couches toward the back, Willy curled in his lap.

Dermy nods, “fuck yeah.” Every player holds up their bottle, Auston’s eyes finding Tyson’s, his hair a mess, grin wide and fuck, he’s never looked better. 

“Let’s show the league what we can do boys,” Freddie calls, “maybe I’ll consider not murdering you all.” 

Everyone laughs, the d-corps especially. 

Kyle murmurs something to Willy, almost moves to pull away, Willy whining in protest and JT glances over, a smirk on his face that makes the rest of the team, including Auston, finally tearing his eyes away from a still chuckling Tyson, look over at their GM.

“What?” Kyle says, arching an eyebrow. And that’s a look that would be more intimidating if Auston wasn’t in possession of snapchats from Willy of morning barely dressed Kyle yelling at the coffee maker. 

“You making a speech?” JT asks, “considering he screwed you over too.” 

Kyle mutters something and Willy kisses him quick, the look of complete adoration on his liney’s face reminding Auston of the fact that he’s never had that type of love. He feels someone’s gaze on him but when he glances around the room, everyone’s focused on Willy shoving Kyle to his feet and handing him the bottle of wine that they’ve been passing back and forth.

“Speech, speech, speech,” Hollsy starts chanting, one arm loosely wrapped around Dermy, fingers playing with his boyfriend’s hair.

Kyle sighs, holding up the wine bottle and waiting for Trav to pinch Hollsy so there is finally quiet.

“To echo our goalie, let’s show the league who you guys were meant to be. Let’s show him why I should have fired him in the summer. Let’s fucking go boys,” Kyle says, voice not loud but serious and then he breaks the sudden tension in the room by drinking all of the wine in one go.

“Damn,” Mitch says, admirely and everyone turns to Mitch. 

Mitch grins, “I got one thing to say. Fuck Babcock.”

The entire team starts yelling, JT ruffling Mitch’s hair in delight. Everyone knows what happened in their rookie year at this point, even though Kyle only found out this summer, and they all know how hard it’s been for him to reach the point he’s at tonight.

Auston goes over and tugs Mitch into a group hug with Zach and Willy, the rest of the guys waiting a minute before joining in.

It’s another few hours of drinking and roasting and Auston ends up squished between Willy and Tyson on the couch, Kyle long since gone to do GM things. 

“You heading home Aus?” Tyson asks, voice quiet as some of the ex-Marlies talk up Keefe.

Auston shakes his head, “first real practice tomorrow, rather just stay here.” 

Tyson glances over at him, their eyes meeting for a moment, and Auston opens his mouth before shutting it. Now is not the time. 

Tyson leans in, resting his head on Auston’s shoulder, and Auston’s hands curl into his thighs so he doesn’t start touching what’s not his. 

JT glances at his phone, “come guys, to bed.”

“Yes dad,” Jonny teases and everyone laughs, Spezz especially.

Willy distangles himself from the pile and Kappy smirks, “Dubie’s got the press tomorrow, don’t leave him too disheveled.” 

Willy smirks, “you’re all just jealous that my boyfriend’s here and you’re all alone.” 

Everyone laughs, all moving to start heading up, except for Tyson who looks so damn comfortable fully tucked in Auston’s space that Auston doesn’t want to move him.

Mitch glances over at the two of them, raising an eyebrow that Auston responds with a shrug that seems to jolt Tyson. 

“You wanna just sleep here?” Auston teases lightly as Tyson yawns.

“Nah, an actual bed is only slightly more comfortable than you Matts,” Tyson murmurs, grinning as he gets up. He pulls Auston to his feet and Auston’s unsteady enough that he nearly falls into Tyson’s arms, which, that would have been embarrassing. 

“Night bud,” Auston murmurs as he finds his room right off the elevator bank. Tyson nods, almost swaying like he’s going to move but instead he just shoots a brilliant smile and says, “Sweet dreams Aus.” 

It’s light in practice and it’s light pregame, a weight lifted off their shoulders. Auston’s reminded of the scene in Percy Jackson, yes he loved those books as a kid, where Annabeth and Percy has shared the burden of holding up the sky, how it was easier, how it left them marked and even more bonded. He smirks a little as he’s skating around in warmups. 

Coach turns to them as they’re in the locker room, “go out and show the world just how talented you are.” 

The entire team cheers and heads out on the ice. They play well, owning the o-zone and running circles around a coyotes team that was wholly unprepared for such a drastic change of tactics in only a little over 24 hours.

It’s near the end of the period when they get rewarded, or rather Tyson does, skating down low like the player they’d faced for years in Colorado and sniping it in the net. Auston feels happiness well up in him, leaping to his feet as the goal light turns red and everyone on the ice tugs Tyson into the celly. He knows he looks especially exuberant but he’s sat with Tyson after the first homestand, he’s taken the guy out to ice cream during the long pointless streak, watched as his smile dimmed with every passing day.

He fucking deserves this. 

They head to the locker room, the period ending and Auston is immediately pulling Tyson into a hug when he walks in a few seconds after him.

“That was a fucking beauty goal, Bears,” Auston murmurs, hand digging into Tyson’s shoulder and he can feel the smile on Tyson’s face against his shoulder. 

“Thanks Matts,” Tyson mutters, finally pulling away even as Auston grips him tight.

“Barrie, are you gonna do that every game?” Coach Keefe asks, walking in as Tyson high fives Hollsy. 

Auston smirks, almost knowing what Tyson is going to say, has listened to too many conversations with him when they were bemoaning Babcock while curled up on Auston’s couch, breaking their diets with overtop sundanees that would have made Hannah, their nutritionist, cry real tears. 

“Yep, it’s the successful version of the middle finger,” Tyson declares, the entire team erupting in delight. 

Auston grins at him, Willy poking at him as Tyson leaves to go do the intermission interviews and he turns to pay attention to his winger’s plan for getting Auston a goal in his hometown.

Pierre getting his first goal, and then slipping during the celly, is an exhilarating feeling and Auston goes into the locker room after the second period, only slightly frustrated that he hasn’t gotten a goal. He’s in his head for the 20 minutes, heading to go on the bike for 10 minutes and slipping in as the team has already started getting ready to go back on the ice. He notices that Tyson is hanging back, skates not on and Auston tugs on his jersey, high fiving with Willy as his winger moves to the hallway. 

“Auston,” Tyson murmurs, standing right in front of him, skates on as Auston is lacing up his up.

“Yeah, what’s up Bears?” Auston raises an eyebrow, tilting his head up, eyes finding Tyson’s wide-eyed gaze, a sign that he’s nervous about something.

“I just,” Tyson whispers, shifting and pulling Auston out of his stall, Auston stumbling forward the way he managed not to before, both of them laughing a little. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, heart caught in his throat as Tyson’s eyes dart to his lips. And holy shit, he’d hoped he hadn’t been imagining that but to have it confirmed seconds before he has to finish a game is almost enough to make hockey second. Almost. 

Auston shifts forward, hearing the team start going onto the ice. But Tyson puts a hand on his jersey, hand curling around the fabric, keeping him there. Auston looks at him again and the world narrows down to just them. Tyson swallows and Auston’s heart beats loud in his ears, almost missing what Tyson says next. 

“You’re going to score,” Tyson promises and Auston gapes at him. He moves to say something but Tyson leans in and presses his lips against Auston’s. Featherlight and barely could be called a kiss but all Auston wants to bury himself in the other man. 

Auston feels the words leave him, Tyson smiling brilliantly, a smile that Auston is only just realizing he’s only ever seen directed at him, as he steps back. Tyson turns to head onto the ice and Auston follows him, intercepted by Mango before he can grab Tyson and probably do something completely stupid. 

His first shift out, Mik gets the puck and sauces it to him as he’s crashing the net. He breathes in and snaps it top shelf, getting a goal in a hometown. It’s the best feeling in the world, doing what he does best in front of his family. Of course he knows where they are, heart lighting up, as he sees them losing their minds. It’s not the best moment of the night though, even though every other time it has been. 

Because this isn’t like other times. 

Tonight, he has a new coach. Tonight, he has a new lease. 

Tonight, Tyson scored his first goal. 

A minute ago, Tyson kissed him in the locker room. 

The goal doesn’t even make it into Auston’s three stars of the night. 

His eyes linger on Tyson as he makes his way down the fistbump line and Tyson smiles, giving him the tiniest of nods. 

There’s a double meaning to the word “score”, especially in hockey and Auston has to pinch himself so he doesn’t completely lose his shit right there on the bench because clearly Tyson meant both meanings when he’d made Auston that promise right before he kissed him. It feels too much too soon and Auston almost wants to ask if they can slow down but every time he spots Tyson, want shoots up his body, almost overwhelming him. 

They spend the next 18 or so minutes working on puck possession and passing, keep the lead safe and they win. Auston’s on the bench as the clock winds down, reaching back and fist bumping Coach before he heads onto the ice. He passes Tyson on the way to hug Freddie and can’t help the grin starting to form, growing even wider as Tyson tucks himself under Auston’s arms for a brief moment. 

Auston shouts excitedly in his face as Tyson leans in, murmuring quietly, “remember I keep my promises.” 

Auston ducks his head, blush coloring his cheeks as he remembers the way Tyson had pressed his lips to his own, the look in Tyson’s eyes after he’d got that goal, the heat of Tyson’s body pressed against his seconds ago. 

Freddie knocks their heads together, grinning in delight and Auston heads to the locker room, dancing as he’s the last one in. Mitch is jumping on all of them, blasting music and Auston nods along to the beat, stripping off his jersey. Tyson’s in just a tight shirt and compression shorts when he gets back from doing one of the postgame interviews. His eyes keep finding Tyson’s even as the media is asking Tyson’s questions. Once the scrum has backed off, Tyson wanders over, pausing to talk to JT, before glancing over at Auston and raising an eyebrow.

Auston nods, blushes and looks down at his hands, his leg jittery with anticipation of what he wants to happen. 

He settles in his stall, grinning as Mitch tosses the ball to Freddie right before Coach walks in. He gives a quick speech, mentioning them enjoying the win, building from it and Auston quickly glances over at Tyson. Tyson who’s being better than him and fully paying attention to Coach. Freddie gives the game ball to Pierre and JT stands up, giving a rousing, f-bomb filled, speech that leaves no question why he has the C stitched to his chest. The camera is still filming so Auston heads over, gear bag slung over his shoulder and shakes Sheldon’s hand, trusting that Tyson will follow. 

Tyson does, meeting Auston outside the locker room a few moments later and they head to Auston’s car. Not everyone stays for every prize and Auston knows that they have a late flight in a few hours, which means he only has a little bit of time to figure out what he and Tyson are. If they win, everyone will stay for tomorrow, because well, the Avs and Naz and even if it’s not Naz, it’s bound to be good. So whoever Arizona sends gets a limited amount to do. 

Auston starts driving them to his apartment, taking advantage of every stop sign or red light to keep glancing over at Tyson, sitting in his car, making him nervous and giddy. 

He knows he’s grinning like a fool, eyes crinkling up like he does when he’s at this feeling. Tyson flushes, the streetlight making it obvious just how red he is as he says, “please don’t crash us, Matts.” 

“I won’t,” Auston murmurs, reaching over, palm facing up and Tyson immediately gives him the answer to his unspoken question when he squeezes his hand. It makes it easier to focus on the road, the reassurance that Tyson won’t suddenly disappear like Auston dreamed every part about this day up. Soon enough, they’re pulling into Auston’s garage and Auston knows they don’t have long but god, Tyson deserves everything out of the romantic comedies he watches with his mom and sisters during the summers. Which is why he ends up racing out of his seat, just leaving his shit in the car, and walking around the front so he can open Tyson’s door for him.

Tyson looks up at him, wide eyed and laughing and once he collects himself, standing up, he asks, “oh my god, are you wooing me Aus?”

“Why is it working?” Auston responds, cheeks getting hot even as he offers Tyson a hopefully cocky grin. Tyson leans in closer and Auston wants to kiss him against his car, to rut against each other, to give fully into the urge that’s been in his head and his heart since he first saw Tyson in Leafs colors.

Grinning, Tyson nods, reaching over and tangling their hands together. Auston looks down, grinning spreading wider as he feels his heart beating even faster at the contact. 

Auston leads them up to his room, hands still intertwined and it takes all of Auston’s self control not to kiss Tyson when they’re alone in the elevator.

He opens the door to his apartment and once they’re both inside, the door locked behind them, Tyson is gently pressing him against the wall and kissing him softly. Auston swallows a groan, hand coming up to tangle in Tyson’s hair, trying to pull him even close so Tyson is all that exists around him. He kisses back, feeling small, feeling delicate, feeling absolutely consumed. 

It’s easy in a way that Auston let himself hope, nice in a way Auston has always wanted and Tyson’s hand comes up to grip his shirt, melting against him. Auston nips at his lower lip, throwing aside all his normal rules for this sort of thing, asking for more first. Tyson’s lips curve into a smirk and he murmurs quietly, “bedroom?”

Auston sighing as Tyson pulls away, sucks in a breath as he finally understands Tyson’s question.

“Yes please,” he whispers, the sound quiet and hoarse for just how little they’ve done so far. 

They kick their shoes off and Tyson follows Auston’s to his bedroom, laughing in a way that makes Auston wish they had more time, when Auston rolls on top of him. The laugh fades when Auston’s hand comes up and cups Tyson’s cheek, sealing their lips together.

Tyson’s hands roam Auston’s back, fingers tracing the large expanse, trailing up and down and Auston pulls away, gaze locked on Tyson’s pretty wet mouth as Tyson murmurs, “fuck, you’re so big.” 

Auston shivers a little at that, the implicit praise making desire light him up. He takes in the way Tyson’s pupils are dark and huge, before leaning down to kiss along Tyson’s jaw. He feels shaky, the adrenaline and want spurring him on even though all he wants is Tyson to spend hours exploring his body. 

Tyson groans, head falling back into the pillow, reaching out to tug at Auston’s hair, “please, let me.” 

Auston shakes his head, mouth trailing around Tyson’s jaw and neck, making its way back to Tyson’s lips, hovering above them to say, “first fucking goal, Tys, let me reward you.”

Tyson inhales and with how close they are, Auston can tell how affected he is by this. He presses a quick kiss to Tyson’s lips, pulling away even though the magnetic need to chase the feeling is even stronger than before. Something that Auston didn’t think was possible. 

“If you’re sure,” Tyson murmurs and Auston nods, running his fingers through Tyson’s hair before sitting up a little, keeping Tyson pinned to the bed. He tugs Tyson’s shirt off, bending down to kiss his collar as he works his way done the more skin is revealed to him.

Tyson groans, hands coming up to grip his hair tight as Auston gently kisses his hip. He’s being tender in a way that feels foreign, the place where he and Tyson normally interact such a place of barely controlled violence. 

“Jesus Aus,” Tyson sighs, helping Auston push his pants down and spreading his legs so Auston can settle between those absolutely life ruining thighs. Tyson tugs at his hair again as he kisses his inner thigh, sucking on the skin enough to leave a mark for at least a few hours, and Auston glances up to see Tyson’s teeth digging into his lower lip.  
“Fuck Aus, it’s gonna be quick,” Tyson warns, voice already rough. 

“Mm, that’s ok,” Auston murmurs, moving to take Tyson’s half hard cock into his mouth, enjoying the strangled groan Tyson lets out.

He grins, taking Tyson deeper into his mouth, relishing the heavy feeling of Tyson growing harder in his mouth and the half whimper, half moan that he lets out. 

Auston waits until Tyson’s fully hard before pulling off, smirking as Tyson lets out a confused whimper above. He props himself up, hand drawing mindlessly on Tyson’s thigh as he says, “I was thinking you could fuck me?” 

He doesn’t demand, asks it instead and this too is unique to Tyson Barrie, the desire to let him take the lead, to let him push Auston around.

Tyson nods, inhaling sharply, “you think you could hold yourself up?” 

Auston arches an eyebrow, “I can try.”

Tyson smirks, pulling Auston up to him by his hair, and getting his hands wrapped around Auston’s thighs once they’re kissing again. Auston reaches over and tosses the lube beside Tyson. 

“Gonna open you up,” Tyson murmurs, nudging the headboard and Auston grabs on, Tyson scooting down a little so his head is right under Auston’s ass.

“Fuck Matty, your ass,” Tyson groans, before going about making Auston absolutely fall apart. At the press of Tyson’s tongue on the rim of his ass, the sound that Auston makes is one that he’s never heard himself before. He really doesn’t want to come, cock nearly rubbing against the headboard as Tyson licks him open like it’s the only thing he’s ever wanted to do. He doesn’t know how long Tyson eats him out, how long Tyson fucks him with his tongue but it’s simultaneously too long and too short. 

It’s like time stopped and he’s suspended between the desperate need to come and the consuming heart pounding want for the guy currently reshaping him with his words and his hands and his fucking mouth. 

Auston nearly sobs, the sound punched from him as Tyson slides a finger in, “fuck, fuck, Tyson, please.”

Tyson pulls away, Auston whimpering at the sudden emptiness but Tyson fixes that by sliding three fingers in, scissoring them and pressing a kiss to Auston’s shaking thigh as he does so.

“I’m going to let you down,” Tyson murmurs, hands helping Auston fall to the pillows, ass pressed against the bed, lube and spit leaking on the comforter, breathing coming out in pants. 

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Auston begs, not caring how high pitched his voice sounds, how his hands reach down to touch whatever part of Tyson he can reach. 

Tyson smiles, kissing Auston’s hip, the exact move Auston had done what feels like hours ago. He quickly pulls the condom on, one handed and half focused on sucking a mark on Auston’s hip. 

“How do you want me?” Auston asks, mouth falling up as Tyson surges upward, kissing him with a desperation that Auston’s been feeling but has been afraid to show. His hand tangle in Tyson’s hair, tugging, even as the other drags down Tyson’s back, nails leaving vivid red marks. 

Tyson tugs him forward for a moment, getting Auston on his lap, and then tilts back enough so he can slide his cock home. It feels so much, Auston’s cock rubbing against Tyson’s abs, Tyson fucking into him in short slow thrusts that make them both groan, foreheads pressing together as they let themselves be fully overwhelmed.

It’s enough that Auston will be sore but not as much as he would have been had Tyson fucked him on his belly. 

Auston leans forward, kissing Tyson gently, teeth sinking into his lower lip at the thrust of Tyson’s cock brushing against his prostate.

“Fuck, Tyson, I’m so close, please,” Auston groans, throwing his head back and Tyson bites down on his neck, leaving a bruise there that will last, possessive in a way that Auston’s cock spurting precome all over Tyson’s abs.

“Come when you want, I’ll fuck you through it,” Tyson whispers, voice tight with desire and Auston whimpers, rubbing his cock on Tyson’s abs, mouth falling open in a scream as Tyson reaches down and wraps a hand around Auston’s hard cock. And the feeling of Tyson’s hand, calloused fingers rubbing over the head of his cock, that’s it. Auston’s gone, Auston’s exploding, Auston’s coming all over Tyson’s abs, all over both of their thighs.

Tyson leans in to kiss him again, gentle, a contrast to the way he moves Auston up and down his cock, fast and through and never-ending. 

Tyson whines out Auston’s name, hand buried in Auston’s hair, Auston’s hand clutching his back as Tyson comes in him. 

Tyson grins, kissing him again. Auston lays there, waiting for a few moments, basking in the afterglow. He cuddles closer, sighing as Tyson runs his hands through Auston’s hair.

“So what are we?” Auston asks, suddenly nervous, feeling vulnerable and shy as he hides his face in Tyson’s shoulder. 

Tyson’s hands pause before starting up again, saying quietly, “I was hoping boyfriends.” 

Auston tilts his head up, presses another kiss to Tyson’s lips, grin wide and unfiltered, “me too.”

“Good,” Tyson murmurs, kissing him deeper this time and Auston sighs, pulling away after way too few minutes.

“Game tomorrow,” Auston mutters, sitting up and Tyson laughs, “wearing the A home, eh Matts?” 

Auston shrugs, picking Tyson up and carrying him into the shower, enjoying the sound of Tyson’s laugh filling his ears. Even as they clean off, they share kisses and it’s easy, comfortable, having Tyson in his space like this. 

He wants this always and he grins as they dry off, Tyson shaking water everywhere.

“Let me take you to dinner?” Auston asks and Tyson nods, reaching up to tug him down for a kiss before they really have to get going. 

They make it to the plane with only minutes to spar, both of them forgoing their normal seating arrangements to sit together, holding hands under the blanket that Tyson spreads over them.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews and kudos genuinely make my day.
> 
> title from Glimmer by Marianas Trench 
> 
> if you want to talk more about these two please find me @hockeytoruleall


End file.
